


Movies and Cuddles

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Iron Dad Headcanons-Based Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Irondad, self-neglect, spider son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Tony invites Peter over to the compound for suit upgrades but half the time they’re just watching movies on the couch while snuggled up in some blankets and in this essay I will-Based ontonystarkforthewin'spost





	Movies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not Beta-ed and English is not my first language, so if you notice any errors please do leave a comment letting me know

Peter was tired.

He knew it, Ned had noticed, MJ had joked about it, May was worried and even Mr. Harrington had shown some concern.

But it was ok. Peter was ok.

He had lots of things to do, he couldn't give himself the pleasure of just napping with all the things he should be doing in that time. So yeah, he was ok.

Of course he was ok, he had things to do, he didn't have time to not be ok; he had to finish his Spanish homework, he had to finish his Lit essay, he had to study a bit for his Chem exam and he had to check his notes for the Decathlon practice. All that just this week. And just coming from school, because he also had to help May cleaning the mess they'd made in the kitchen the day before and he'd probably had to make something for dinner since she was working late that day.

Thats what was going on on his head, making his mental reminders (that he'd probably forget) about all the things he had to do, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, a special three short-pulses vibration indicating that it was a text from Mr. Stark. Which immediately made Peter mentally smack himself in the head because he'd been forgetting the biggest of all his responsibilities; Spider Man.

He had to add to his mental list going on patrols and making more web fluid, plus he was possibly (maybe? hopefully) going to work with Tony on some upgrades for the suit for the first time this weekend, which reminded him of the text he'd just received from his mentor.

He checked his phone, and indeed, the message was a confirmation to those plans. He quickly redacted a short response and another text to May about the confirmation and went back to his Maths work.

* * *

He would like to say that the week was quickly over and it was already Sunday and he was heading to the Stark Tower in the back of Happy's fancy car, but honestly the week seemed to last ages and his assignments seemed to never end.

But they finally ended, and it actually was already Sunday and he was heading to the Stark Tower in the back of Happy's fancy car, checking his Instagram and refreshing Twitter, cheek pressed against the window, drifting off once in a while, but finally he made it there without falling asleep in the back of Happy's car, which would've been embarrassing.

As soon as he stepped into the building, through the back entrance, next to Mr. Stark's personal parking lot, he was greeted by FRIDAY, who announced that Mr. Stark was currently in the penthouse making lunch, which was almost ready.

Peter headed there, wary as to what he'd find, because to his knowledge Mr. Stark was actually not that good a cook... Well- He was actually pretty bad. But he was surprised (and thankful) to find that lunch consisted of PB&J sandwiches, which are impossible to mess up. They were actually ok, a bit too much peanut butter and too little jelly to his tastes, but ok.

After lunch they headed to the workshop, quickly getting to work; pulling up blueprints for the suit and sharing ideas with each other.

Tony asked FRIDAY to takes notes for him, but Peter kept taking his own notes regardless, definitely wanting to have a reminder of this evening for the future... Or to show Ned.

After no more than an hour things slowed down; most ideas were already on the table, the initial excitement died down and they settled into a calmer rhythm. Peter was sitting down in a stool, resting his head on his hand and lazily taking notes here and there, trinketing a bit with whatever was near him, but much calmer now.

Tony, as bad as he can be at taking notice of his own state while working, noticed.

It really was hard to miss; Peter's eyes were closing more than they should, and really, the bags under his eyes told stories themselves.

Guessing that the kid was just as bad taking care of himself as he was, Tony decided that saying things directly wouldn't work.

“Hey kid, my back is killing me here, my bones are not what they used to be. What d'ya say if we take a bit of a break? Let's go to the movie room and watch that show you were telling me about the other day?”

Peter's eyes flew open at that. “You want to watch Brooklyn Nine Nine? Yes let's go! It's amazing, I don't know how you haven't seen it already.”

Tony smiled at that and followed the kid upstairs. They got settled on the couch and he let Peter take care of the show while he wrapped them both in a blanket, making him scoot closer.

He really tried to keep focus on Peter and try to lure him to sleep, but honestly, the show was good. He got lost in it and only did he remembered to check on the kid when the second episode was getting to the end.

When he did turn to check on him, he found him sound asleep against his shoulder. He smiled softly at the sight, asked FRIDAY to turn down the volume and dim the lights and rearranged Peter so his face laid on a pillow on his lap, and he relaxed, going back to the show.

When Pepper arrived, hours later, it was to find them both sound asleep on the couch, hugging each other, blanket falling off the side. She considered waking them and sending them each to their bed, but she decided it was better not to. She dropped the blanket on top of them and asked FRIDAY to save a picture of them while she turned everything off and let them sleep.

They sure needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnotjuli) on my personal blog and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanishjuli) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
